A Cartoon's perspective
by Supersilver46
Summary: Just 3 guy's thoughts on stuff, that's all it is


On a bright sunny day in Peach creek, I happily rearrange the pencils on my desk(in alphabetical order) and take note of the cleanliness of my room. Ah, almost everyone is enjoying the calmness that-

"Grah! This stinks!"

…lasted two seconds…sigh…

I twist around in my chair to see to look at my friend Eddy McGee, who's currently on one of his rants again.

"What are you mad about now?" I inquire. "This is!" Eddy growls as he shoves his phone in my face. "Eddy could you kindly hold the phone away from face, the light emitted from the LCD display of your phone could damage my retina, leading to-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, put a sock in it sockhead." Eddy says as he moves the phone away from my face. "Thank you Eddy," I say as I take the phone from his outstretched hand, "Now what's gotten you so…" I sigh, I can tell what he's upset about just by looking at the title of the article he had been reading.

"Eddy, how many times are you going to bring this up?" I say while handing him his phone back. "Times are changing and-"

"I can complain whenever the hell I want!" He shouts. I frown at him, "Eddy, you need to watch your language." I say.

Eddy rolls his eyes and flops onto my bed, and I just fixed it too…

"Seriously, have you _seen_ what they've been doing lately?" Eddy says. "What happened to all the creativity those people had in the old days?" I'm about to reply to him, when Ed bursts into my room.

"Hey guys!" Ed cheerfully shouts, leaping onto the bed and sending Eddy flying into the air.

"Hello Ed." I say as Eddy comes crashing back down onto the floor. "Ed you idiot!" Eddy shouts as he lies on the ground. "Well Eddy I think they're still creative," I say as he groans in pain. "What about Adventure Time, or Regular Show, or The Amazing World of Gumball or-"

"Ooh, ooh I know one, Steven Universe!" Ed shouts jubilantly. "Oh and We Bare Bears!"

Eddy pulls himself off the floor and dusts his clothes off. "Yeah well, that's only _two_ good shows and _three_ decent ones." He frowns, "Remember how many good shows we had during our runtime?"

"Ooh, ooh, I know!" Ed shouts. "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Code Lyoko, Megas XLR, Ben 10, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Codename Kids Next Door, The Powerpuff Girls…"

"See!" Eddy shouts, pointing to Ed. "That's eight good shows right there, _eight_."

"Don't forget our show Eddy!" Ed shouts out. Eddy smirks over at me, "That's _nine_ good shows, and there's even more than what they have on now."

Eddy then frowns, "It makes sense though," He says. "Seeing as how they cancel the actual good shows because they aren't selling toys."

"Well," I say. "It _is_ a company Eddy, they do have to focus on making profits."

"Great," Eddy groans as he pulls up a chair to sit on. "What happened to the company that actually cared about what _we_ wanted!"

He then slammed his hand on the chairs armrest. "And what's with all the reboots!" He shouted. "They aren't good at all, they're all basically like, 'Hey guys remember the show you all loved, well now we're gonna smash it to pieces, because fuck you, we want money!'"

"Language, Eddy." I said as I frowned at him, but he didn't seem to hear me as he continued on his rant.

"Seriously, the Teen Titans are a joke, they ruined the Powerpuff girls," Eddy ranted. "What's next, Samurai Jack?!"

"Oh they're making a new season of Samurai Jack!" Ed shouted as he held up his phone and showed us the teaser image for the next season. Eddy took one look at the photo, and then promptly got out of his chair and started to bang his head against the wall.

"Now Eddy," I said trying to calm him down. "Perhaps it won't be too horrible, the original creator is working on the fifth season."

"That's what you said about Teen Titans Go." Eddy said. "That it wouldn't be too terrible, well you were right about one thing." He then stopped pounding his head against my wall. "It was fu-"

" _Language._ "

"Fine, it was freaking awful," Eddy said. "Same thing with The Powerpuff Girls, I mean twerking?! Seriously?!" He threw his hands up into the air in disgust.

"I seriously hope you're right Double D," Eddy said as he sat back down in his chair. "I just hope they don't make Jack twerk or say 'Damn Daniel!' , or whip out an iPhone or something to appeal to the 'hip' crowd."

"Anyway, I was thinking about this scam…"

 **Okay personally some of what Eddy says I can agree with, and I can agree with what Double D says as well. It seems that nowadays Cartoon Network has set the bar pretty low for what counts as a good show. They got rid of Miss Bellum because she was "Offensive" they got rid of a majority of the Powerpuff Girl's villains in favor of their "Villains", and they don't end the show with: "And so once again the day is saved thanks to… The Powerpuff Girls!", there's no fighting crime, the action scenes are lazy, the colors are way too bright, the background characters look like they're from** _ **Clarence**_ **, another lazily written show. That's the feel I get from Cartoon Network,** _ **Laziness**_ **, most people there don't care about the writing, as long as they get some money in their pockets and a merchandise deal. There are only** _ **two**_ **shows that actually have heart, and that's Steven Universe and We Bare Bears, and there are a few shows that are actually good. Anyway, this was just something I used to get my thoughts out, and I hope to god that they don't mess with Ed, Edd n' Eddy.**


End file.
